Red and Green Wrists
by RainbowFez
Summary: Danny slid the glowing greed blade across his pale skin, releasing another stream of blood that quickly mixed with the red and green liquids in the tub. Danny is tired of everything of the fighting and the hurt. He just wants it to end


This is my first Danny Phantom story. It was written at 2 am and i didn't go back over it so i hope it isnt crap. Please review and tell me what you think. Dont read if you dont like sad stories.

* * *

Danny slid the glowing greed blade across his pale skin, releasing another stream of blood that quickly mixed into the Christmas colored water. Absently he felt the blue rings pass down his body again trying to heal him with his ghost powers. His only responded was to reopen the cuts that were made in his human state, green ectoplasm seeping down his already red skin.

The combined liquids sloshed in the bathtub, spilling over the edge with each movement of his arm as he dug the blade into his flesh. The ectoplasm turned red before the rings once again passed over his wrists. It made Danny's heart sink. Another hour and all he achieved was a mess. He might have felt a little lightheaded and the cuts on his body were numbing but he was sure he should be closer to death.

Shaking his head he pushed back those thoughts and tried to sink as much of his body into the water as he could. His neck lowered below the surface, splashing the liquids onto his lips. It tasted weird. It was a little coppery but the sour substance was stronger within his mouth, blocking out the taste of his blood. He closed his eyes and let himself rest. The water splashed violently as his body reverted back into his ghost form again. Already he could feel the thinner cuts closing.

Keeping his eyes closed Danny raised a leg out of the water and cute a deep grove into the meat of his body. He repeated the process several more times, layering the cuts over those that had healed in their spots. The knife stopped hovering just above his skin before moving farther down his leg. With his enhanced strength Danny stabbed the knife deep in his leg and pulled it upward, creating a cut as thick as if the fright knight had sliced him with his sword. Danny smiled. It would take more than a few minutes to heal that wound.

Settling comfortably back into the tub Danny let his mind wander. He was so tired, so tired of fighting. He was tired of lying and pretending to be someone he's not. It seemed he was always playing some other person. When he was human he had to pretend to be happy, nerdy Danny your regular teen and as Phantom he needed to be some unyielding soldier, always there for the people of the town, never himself.

He didn't have time to live, time to grieve. He'd lost so much and been through hell. He was expected to step out of battles, out of entire ghost wars ready for school and no different than before. No one considered what affect the fighting had on him. Sure he saw some of it in Sam and Tucker but they were almost always on the sidelines. They weren't the ones to take the hits, or face the enemy head on.

He'd seen his friends sleep when they slept over before. They didn't have the nightmares. They hadn't needed to train themselves not to wake up screaming. They closed their eyes ready to dream. He closed his eyes not knowing if they would every open again. He might miss a ghost and in his vulnerable state and put up no fight against a blast to the heart. Maybe he would transform in his sleep like when he first started having the nightmares. His parents would no doubt rip apart the ghost in their son's bed molecule by molecule.

His mind went blank for several long minutes, focusing only on making more cuts. Thankfully the long deep gorge in his leg hadn't healed. He might have been imagining it but his wounds didn't seem to be healing as fast. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw he'd been in the tub for just less than two hours. He'd probably die in another one or two hours, hopefully not lasting too much longer than the average human. Hid did make a lot more cuts than were necessary.

Closing his eyes he wandered again. Truly he hadn't thought he'd die of old age for a while now. Ghost fighting had showed him how close to death he could come. He had thought he'd die in some epic battle to save his family. It was kind of pathetic that instead his life would end in a tub of water filled with his blood. He'd considered letting Skulker get him, or even let his parents trap him. The second option had played in his mind so many times and in so many nightmares that it almost felt right to die from their hands but he couldn't. His parents would definitely find out he was Phantom and they would be devastated. He couldn't put them through that. His death was his own and he wouldn't shove it on another person.

Danny brought the ghost weapon to his arm, floating calmly as if it wasn't seeping green ectoplasm. Carefully he pressed the blade into him, sliding it in a curled slice, bringing an autistic touch to his injuries. He continued the cut up his arm in a vine like pattern, curing in lazy circles. He wasn't an artist but it looked nice.

For the longest time he stared at his work watching it change from red to green. It wasn't until his eyes started to droup that he realized the cut was still there, almost closed but still letting out a tiny drizzle of red. It wasn't green. It hadn't been green in a while. Danny smiled lightly knowing his body was too week to go ghost.

The Fenton ghost knife escaped the teen's lazy grip and sunk to the bottom of the tub. With one last glance at the clock Danny closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

So thats it. I never wrote a cutting story in the tub. I was inspired by the thought of his blood changing between red and green as he bled and thought it might be intresting if he bled out like that. Review if you liked it. Please dont give a bad review simply becuase you dont like suicide stories. I didnt outright say it but i hinted in the summary.


End file.
